Sweet Triangle
by Sicko Angel
Summary: A story about Misa, her Light, L and the complicated relationship they get themselves into after a spur of the moment 'date'. Misa/L/Light
1. Chapter 1

Misa's parents always told her she was beautiful. They enforced this view by registering her in pageants from a very early age. They never forced her to participate. No. It was always her choice. They never spent any winnings on themselves. No. Instead it was saved for their precious daughter so that when she grew up she could live a comfortable lifestyle when she chose to exert her independence and move out on her own.

In the end, it was that hidden stock pile of money that killed them. You can't keep that much money squirreled away with out rumors spreading. It was the money that brought that crazed robber to her parents home and they were killed trying to keep it safe. Trying to not let their daughter down. Misa knew that and she loved them for their devotion to her.

Misa's parents also told her she was smart. Thy never enforced this the same way as they did her beauty but they still told her regularly and her testing scores, while not spectacular, were better then some of the girls she knew in the 'business'.

Yes. Misa was beautiful and smart. She was sure of it. Her dearly departed parents would never lie to her. They had loved her to much to lie.

So...why didn't Light notice this? Why was he so cold her when she was obviously perfect for him. They complimented each other! Both beautiful. Both intelligent (even though she couldn't fool herself into thinking she was as smart as him). What was the problem here?

She wanted to ask but her emotions got the best of her again.

"Liiiight." She whined. It was painful in her own ears but others seemed to think it cute. "MisaMisa hasn't seen her Light in...in a while! Misa deserves a date with her Light!"

Light never turned to talk to her. His face stayed turned to the screen of his computer. "You're seeing me right now." He stated.

"No! You know what I mean!" She dropped her habit of referring to herself in the third person for a moment. "Seeing Light her in this...this gloomy place isn't the same as seeing Light in the sunshine! Or at a club! This isn't very romantic at all!" She finished with a pout.

"Misa. There is work to be done right now!" He never raised his voice, never looked away from his work. In fact, Misa had heard this reply so many times over the past few weeks that she was sure that the love of her life had programmed it into his tongue so that it was the first thing she would here if she tried to convince him to go out.

Her mouth started running before she could think of a proper reply. As a result all she got was another degrading whine "Liiiiight!"

"Misa!" He spoke more firmly this time. He looked at her this time and rose his arm dramatically, showing off his hated 'accessory'. "Any date we have will not end in the way you want it to as long as I'm attached to him. Now. Go." He turned back to his work.

Misa looked at the 'him' the her precious was attached to and was surprised to find that he had been watching the whole thing.

_Ryuzaki._ The name echoed in Misa's pretty little head. If it had been a few weeks earlier, when all this hand cuff non-sense had started, she would take her anger out on the hunched man but it was different now. She had realized her that he was not preventing them from going out. Actually, she was sure that enjoyed going out...he never objected and always participated in any conversation that would come up, even if it was only to correct something or to state a fact that it would take some hard thought to work into the topic.

She was forced to admit to herself that it was her Light that prevented them from going out. No one else.

Misa refused to leave. No. She wasn't going to back down this time. Yet, she didn't continue her argument either, instead she sat back with the rest of the investigation team. She watched from the corner of her eye as Ryuzaki turned back to his work. Se watched his back, studying him. Wheels turning in her head.

What did she know about Ryuzaki? He liked sugar and sweets and caffeine. He seemed to enjoy magazines or, at least, the models in magazines. He wore the same combination of clothing every day but they didn't seem worn or dirty so she could guess that owned multiple copies of the same outfit and washed them regularly. His hair looked messy but she was positive that it was an 'intentional' muss and, again, his hair looked clean. His way of seating was odd...yet part of her could reason how it would work in a persons advantage. You would be more alert sitting like that, more ready for action.

The last thing was the lack of sleep. She could understand that while Light didn't. Her father was a doctor. He worked night shifts and only slept about three or fours a night. He said he didn't need as much sleep s some to function...and he admitted that sleep was unnerving. Voluntary unconsciousness for eight hours that included vivid hallucinations. He would always say that you could get the same sensation out of drugs. Therefore sleep was a drug. Misa smiled at the memory.

She turned her attention to Light. What did she know about her true love? That he was beautiful, smart and perhaps more socially inept then the man he was chained to. At least Ryuzaki was polite!

None of this helped her though. She sulked. Or did it?

She turned to Matsuda, placing a perfect smile on her perfect face and kept her tone light and bubbly when she spoke. "It's a shame Misa won't get to go out today. There's a café opening up a short ways from here. Its called 'Sweet Heart'." She paused. "It's supposed to have the best cakes and chocolates around! Misa reeeeally wanted to go." She pouted cutely.

Matsuda smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond to this conversation. Light never made a noise above the tapping of key board.

"A new café?" Bingo! That was the voice she wanted to hear. She turned away from Matsuda to look at Ryuzaki. He was deep in thought, sucking and nibbling his abused thumb. "Yes. I believe I heard about it. The best cakes in Japan."

"And the tea leaves are gown on site!" Misa added excitedly. She was right! The best way to bait Ryuzaki was through is stomach.

"Would you like to go with Misa, Ryuzaki-san?" She asked sweetly. If Ryuzaki said yes that would mean Light would have to go. Now. All Ryuzaki had to do was say yes.

He remained quiet, chewing on his thumb and staring blankly at some corner of the ceiling.. Misa knew he has to have figured out her devious plan. Light already had and his typing had grown to a furious pace so that key board protested under the pressure of his key strokes.

Ryuzaki finally answered. "Yes. I think I would like to go out with Misa-chan." He uncurled from his sitting position and stood. Misa expected a joint to pop or protest but no sound issued from the gaunt detectives body. "Shall we?"

Light stopped typing and huffed loudly before standing up. A sour look had spread on his features. Misa thought it made his pretty face look ugly.

She ignore that thought and stood herself and skipped over to the chained pair. It was time for phase two of her hastily thought up plan!

Light stiffened, expecting her to cling to him like some sort of mentally defected monkey...but it never came. Light blinked, confusion evident on his features.

Instead, she wrapped her arm around Ryuzaki's arm. Misa was pleased they he didn't resist and was pleasantly surprised when he actually adjusted her so that their elbows hooked together like she had seen done in those British romance films. She blushed but quickly reminded herself that this was part of her plan. This was a 'love game'.

"Let's go!" She giggled. This was going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

There were very few things that could catch L truly off guard. There were things that had happened in his life that he never quite expected to happen and thus surprised him, of coarse. Yet he was never truly off guard. He was to...aware of everything around him for that to happen. Too hyper. Too caffeinated. He had always thought himself to be the most guarded person he knew...well, until he had met Light, but that was a different thought. A different rant for a different time.

So, L was very surprised to find that he had been taken off guard by Misa's sudden affection for him and her willingness to take his arm and walk so close to him as they traveled down the road. He knew, of coarse, that this was actually all just a clever plot on her part to go out on date with Light. If she had one she could get the other. That was logical and he was actually kind of proud of her for having that type of creativity. That was the only reason he had agreed to go on this excursion with her.

...that and he loved fresh baked, sugary goodies of any kind.

...that and he, for once in his life, wanted to be the one seen with a beautiful woman attached to his arm. That was how movies and books said it worked after all. The moral detective should always get the girl.

He was caught even more off guard when the arrived at the café. He had expected that Miss Amane's next coarse of action would be to separate Light and himself so she could snuggle next to the object of her affection, thus completing the main objective of her plan: get close to her neglectful boyfriend. He was right about one part. She did separate them, Light sat nonchalantly on one side of the table and L crouched on the other, the chain resting comfortably on the surface between them.

Misa gave a giggle of delight and slipped in...next to the older detective.

L stiffened. He...had not expected that. At all. Neither did Light apparently as the younger man shifted in his seat and looked at Misa, confusion with a mix of jealousy wrapped into it covering his normal sharp features.

Misa giggled again and snuggled in to the increasingly flabbergasted detective. "Misa is so happy that Ryuzaki came out with Misa!"

"I'm...happy that you're happy Ms. Amane." L responded truthfully, still trying to figure out her angle. Contrary to the belief of several people he had worked with in the past, he wasn't inexperienced with women. No, not at all. He had been quite popular as a teenager at the orphanage...but his career had just become more important. Saving people always was, no matter how lonely or frustrating it could get.

Misa smiled and clapped her delicate little hands with glee. "Misa was worried! Ryuzaki doesn't look happy." She poked at him playfully. "Ryuzaki should smile more, he is very cute when he smiles!"

L looked away and studied the heart boarder on the wall, trying to hide an unintentional, small smile that had crept up on him at the mention of an actual super model calling him _cute._

"Yes!" Giggled Misa as she snuggled closer to him. "Just like that!"

Light cleared his throat and L noticed a subtly distressed glimmer in the junior detectives eyes. "So Misa!" His voice was forced to happy, careless tone. It amused L but also sharply reminded him at how good an actor Light good be. Hm. His Kira percentage grew to 10. "How was last nights movie shoot? Matsuda mentioned that there were some complications-"

Misa surprised the both of them by sticking her tongue out at her beloved boyfriend. "I'm not on date with you, Light." She dropped her third party referral for the second time that day in their presence, an indication she was being serious. "I'm on a date with Ryuzaki and...and we are going to talk about interesting things!"

Lights jaw just about hit that table. L almost laughed in shock and amusement. Light probably wasn't used to being ignored. Hm. That probably meant he would do anything to be the center of attention. Lights Kira percentage was risen to 12 in Ls mind.

A waitress soon came by with deserts and steaming beverages that no one could remember ordering. "On the house Misa-Misa!" The woman piped. "You're our first high profile customer!"

Misa gave a happy squeal as the waitress left and dug into her strawberry sundae.

L followed suit, his thin hands trembling slightly as his fork pierced the most beautiful black forest chocolate cherry cake he had ever seen.

Light scowled and stuck to drinking his tea with out sugar or cream.

Misa broke the silence. "So, what does Ryuzaki do for fun?"

L contemplated her inquiry for a long time and decided there was no harm in the question. "When I was younger I would play tennis. In recent years, though, I usually do math equations."

Light snickered across the table. "How exciting."

Misa smiled. "Misa was very good at math when she was in school!"

Light stared. "Seriously?"

Misa never really acknowledged the non-question that was directed at her so L decided to press. "Was Ms. Amane a good student?"

Misa blushed. "Misa was...but she found it boring! Everything in school was boring compared to having pictures taken of you and pretty outfits made just for you!"

Light huffed, unkindly. L smiled. "Truthfully, Ms. Amane, I was a very..restless student. I would get into a lot of trouble in school because I was bored."

Light stared at the detective. That was the first thing the detective had ever said about his past since he mentioned being a Tennis Junior Champion.

Misa was delighted. "Really Ryuzaki?" She thought for a moment. "Oh! Misa understands! You were bored because you knew everything you were being taught...so you wanted things to be more exciting!"

L cocked his head and shoved a fork full of cake in his mouth while staring at the lovely gothic Lolita. He genuinely impressed with her. "That was very perceptive of you Ms. Amane-"

"Misa." The young woman corrected. "We are on a date Ryuzaki! You can call me Misa! Besides, Misa is younger than you...'Ms. Amane' makes her sound _old_."

"I'm sorry Misa." L adapted the name into his everyday speech quickly. "You are most certainly not old. You are far to pretty."

Misa blushed and ate her sundae. L kept his eyes to his cake. Light looked between the two of them, bewildered.

The silence lingered only to be broken by Misa once again. "Would Ryuzaki want Misa's strawberry?"

L looked up immediately at the mention of his signature fruit. "Misa is very kind. I would love to have her strawberry."

A devious smile spread across the young woman face. The detective, for all the profiling he did on a day to day basis, was not sure what to make of that. Misa picked up the cream and chocolate covered strawberry a placed it between her well glossed lips. L blinked.

Misa giggled and made a gesture to her mouth. L reached out to take it in his peculiar, delicate manner but Misa backed up, denying him a victory through that route. He studied her. What was she playing at? Light was right there, L was painfully aware of that fact as he was doing his best not glance at his friend lest he appear weak or lost.

Lost? No. He wasn't lost. He knew this game. He was sure that invented the whole 'sweets for fun and pleasure' racket back in high school that Misa was now carrying on with. He decided to be daring and maybe show Light what he was missing in denying this young temptress of a woman. Yes. That was the only reason he was going to submit to Misa's obvious ploy to instill jealousy in her so called 'boyfriend'.

Misa's eyes closed a L leaned into her. There was a pause then he placed his mouth over her in a calculated, yet strangely thrilling way. He used his tongue to gracefully free the strawberry from Misa's mouth and explore her own tongue for a brief moment. This elicited a pleasing groan from the model and a small sigh of disappointment when he broke away after barely a minute and returned to his normal crouching position to enjoy his well earned strawberry.

"I think I really like the café, Misa." L dead panned.

Misa said nothing, only blushed and nodded, an astonished, guilty smile on her face.

Light stared, mouth open in shock. Indignation creased his features.

L allowed himself to close his eyes. That was one _damn_ fine strawberry.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just realized I haven't been saying "I don't own Death Note" at the beginning of these things. So...there it is. I'll also mention that I have found Light very difficult to write for. I didn't want to make him to Kira like, so I apologize if he came off a bit to...sneaky.**

Although he looked calm and distant on the outside, Light was actually seething. He was confused and lost, wondering when things had gotten so messed up. When did Misa decide she would like to be Ryuzaki's date? When did Ryuzaki, obviously knowing that this was just a stupid childish plot of Misa's to get back at Light, decide he was going to play along and _enjoy_ it. When did he, star pupil Light Yagami, become invisible to the two of them?

Why the hell did it bother him on so many levels?!

The first thing that really bothered him was his aforementioned invisibility. The way he was being pulled around by his cuff chain by Ryuzaki like he was some kind of dog on a leash rather than the detectives 'prime suspect'.He was growing ill just thinking about it. What was the big idea? When did a simple trip to a café become a day out? He knew when. With Misa insisting they make the most of this beautiful day...and then the famed detective actually agreeing, saying that he had been putting off some shopping of his.

That had caused Light quite a bit of surprise. Ryuzaki was never one to agree to be in public for a long time and Light had certainly never taken him to be much of a shopper. The one outfit over and over again was enough of a basis for that assumption...in his opinion anyways.

Misa was over joyed, of coarse. Shopping was one of her favorite things to do when she wasn't clinging onto him. "What do you need to pick up, Ryuzaki?" She giggled in her typical air headed manner.

Light was once again surprised by his chain mates answer. He perched his thumb on his lip in his usual manner and looked up, thoughtful. It took him a while to answer, as if he was weighing whether or not he should say anything. "Somewhere...for children. I need toys and other such things."

"Toys?" Light couldn't hold his tongue. Why would Ryuzaki, the great detective L, want children toys?

Ryuzaki never answered Light. He never even acknowledged him. Part of Light hoped that Misa would reiterate his question but the dumb blond just smiled and took Ryuzakis arm. "Misa knows a great place! She did a commercial for them once!"

So Light was led behind them. His mind reeled as the second thing that made him so angry and confused popped up at him: when did Misa and Ryuzaki get so cuddly? At first, Light was sure Misa was clinging to his captor just as a way to make him jealous and Ryuzaki was just to polite to turn away her advances...but as time went on, as he observed them, he began to really think that they were enjoying each other. Ryuzaki was actually smiling at her and leaning into her constant embraces and snuggles. Misa was smiling more genuinely then she did at the beginning of their 'date' and seemed to content to talk about nonsense with him.

They reached the toy store with out incident and Light had to marvel at it. Misa had been correct, this place was _awesome._ There were toys of all types and sizes and colors everywhere. Whirring, moving looking pretty and just altogether enticing. If Light had been a child he would have been in heaven. His wonderment was broken by a sharp yank of his cuff as Ryuzaki grabbed a cart and started to cruise the aisles, looking delighted himself.

Light stared as the young man started picking toys from the shelves and placing them in the cart with out so much looking at a the price tag. Every now and then he would stop to study one, or press a button but, ultimately, most of what he picked up ended up in the cart. What on earth could he be thinking?

Apparently all this had finally perked Misas curiosity. "Um...Ryuzaki...?" She asked timidly. Light didn't like the expression on her face. She looked...worried?

"Yes, Misa?" L answered while investigating a tin robot.

"These are not for you, right?" She asked carefully, wringing her hands.

The young man nodded, placing the robot delicately in his ever crowding cart.

"So...," She hesitated again. For a moment Light believed she wouldn't continue but then she straightened and asked sweetly, yet sternly. "Ryuzaki is a father then?"

Light blinked. For all his deductive reasoning he had not even considered that. It just seemed like such a far out idea. Ryuzaki actually caring for someone else? Reading bedtime stories? Wrapping birthday gifts? Having sex to create children? The whole idea seemed absurd!

Apparently Misa's question had struck a chord with the detective. He stared at the model, his expression unreadable. "I am not." He answered. "I cannot claim to call myself anything like that...but there are children in mine and Watari's care. When ever I go abroad I like to send them back gifts. It seems to make them happy."

Light continued to stare. Ryuzaki, _L_, had children in his care...children that he doted upon and thought about when he was away. He vaguely wondered if they were like L. Strange, or strangely autistic in their behaviors. Maybe they were childish like the great detective seemed to be. Maybe Ryuzaki was just fond of children and was a more caring person then Light had realized.

Misa let out a squeak and hugged Ryuzaki, kissing him. The detectives eyes widened and he blushed as she let go of him. "Just a few more toys...oh...hm...a chocolate I think. Maybe pocky? I don't think he's ever had chocolate pocky...and some video games...a puzzle game I think." The detective continued to ramble like this while Misa assisted in picking out 'girl' toys.

That kiss. Light had watched it...what? He realized with horror he watched hungrily. He admitted see the strawberry kiss was surprising and gave him goose bumps. This time though he was the one wanting to do this kissing. The problem was that he didn't know which side he wanted to be on.

Misa, for all her stupidity, was actually proving to be quiet...lovable today and, he had to admit, she was gorgeous. The only reason he let her hang so close to him was that fact. Once the hand cuffs were off he thought maybe he could indulge in her. She was older than him, more experienced...perhaps he could learn a few things and enjoy the scenery as well.

Than there was Ryuzaki...the only man he could truly say made him change his stance on same sex relationships. Light didn't know if the young detective even realized how good looking he was or how that aura of mystery added to Lights attraction of him. Light reasoned that maybe he was starting to suffer from Stockholm Syndrom after being handcuffed to him...but that didn't listen the fact that when he laid next to him at night he had an nearly uncontrollable urge to cuddle him.

...and now the two objects of his desires seemed to be getting very well acquainted. He could almost _taste_ the sexual tension that was starting to build between the two of them. It excited him on so many levels.

As they made their way to the register Lights mind began working overtime. He knew if he sweetened up to Misa he could probably convince her into having sex with Ryuzaki in front of him then letting him join. The only problem lay with the detective...how would he take it? Could he be swayed?

Light grinned inwardly. Yes. He could sway anyone! He watched Ryuzaki carefully as they waited for Watari to come get them after over burdening themselves with children toys.

L was only human after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is where I start to switch up the perspectives. So try and keep up, kay? Also, I should mention the may increase to an 'M' rating so if you don't have it fav'd and vanishes in the next couple of days try to narrow it down to the 'M' content. I also apologize for this being short...its more of a in between chapter. Next chapter you'll see a lot more of our threesome plus a few other regulars.**

**Oh, and I don't own Death Note.**

** EDIT: Whoops. I was pointed out via the reviews section that Misa's name was turned into 'Miss' by my spell checker. That should be fixed up now, unless I missed some. If so, feel free to laugh because, apparently, I can't _read._  
**

Misa moaned her sleep and called out something wanton and unintelligible before her eyes flew open and she sat up straight in bed, panting. A flush built up in her cheeks as she began recalling the details of what she just dreamed. Or was it a nightmare? She couldn't decide. The part of her that was blindly loyal to Light told her it was certainly a vile nightmare...but the part of her that liked nice, understanding men with dark eyes rebuked that it was a _fantastic_ dream and she should feel crushed that it wasn't a reality.

"Ohhhhh...," She placed her hand to forehead dramatically and flopped back into her pillows. "I knew I shouldn't have had an sugar. It always makes me dream weird things."

She stared at her ceiling, recounting every detail to herself. She had been in the Sweet Heart café by herself sucking on a strawberry, enjoying the taste of it when suddenly she wasn't alone anymore and Ryuzaki was plucking the strawberry from her lips and placing it between his own.

"Two can play at this game...Misa," He said in a tone that was playful yet just so..._him._ She couldn't stop herself, she did want to. She didn't so much as kiss him as she attacked his mouth, a wild part of her wanting to break his calm. She succeeded and he moaned or whimpered or made some small, heart twisting noise. She didn't know where the strawberry had gone and didn't care, she just wanted to hear more noise to feel more of him.

She woke up when Ryuzaki had taken initiative to flip her to her back onto the café table and...and...he had said something that made her breath catch and her heart flutter but it was now lost to the fog of wakefulness.

Misa looked at the clock. Four o'clock in the morning. Great. Just great. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping she could return to sleep.

She smiled. Maybe she could return to the dream...Light didn't have to know.

Light feigned sleep. He had a good reason, really. He watched Ryuzaki through slitted lids, trying to determine if the detective had really fallen asleep or not. Over the past few weeks he had been forcing the man to bed whenever Light was tired...the concept of bed was obviously a foreign one to him as he never really laid down, he just sat in his usual position with his back resting on the headboard and his head slumped downward.

Light allowed himself to open his eyes fully and gawk at the detective. He was feeling unusually wake and wanted to take the moment to study one of the objects of his desire...but he found it hard. Ryuzaki's position didn't allow for any type sexual fantasies, it was just to...twisted and bizarre. He couldn't even appreciate the detectives fine figure or the delicate lines of his face as his hair was masking it. Light with held a sigh.

He decided it was best to try and figure out how to get Ryuzaki and Misa into bed at once. He had two scenarios worked out. In the first he would approach Misa and try to steer their conversation towards Ryuzaki. He was positive that Misa was attracted to the sweet addicted man, a fact he would draw out of her during the conversation. He would then hint at the fact that he wanted Misa very badly but felt it would be weird since Ryuzaki would be there. From there he hoped Misa, in her desire to have him and L, would suggest the threesome.

The only problem was that the object of this discussion was attached to his wrist and would, most likely, _not_ sit by idly while this conversation took place.

The second scenario was pretty much the same as the first except with Ryuzaki taking the place of Misa. The problem with this scenario was the risk of lights ego being crushed by the detective. Light was a good looking young man and he was sure that he caught his chained friend staring at him with something more than professional interest in his eyes on more than one occasion...but there was a still a risk that Light had imagined it and Ryuzaki would flat out reject being present during any intimate encounter that Misa and Light may have or refuse to have him there if he wanted to 'get with' Misa.

So, Light started looking for a third option. The only problem was he kept coming up with blanks or unlikely scenarios born from one to many Hustler magazines 'I Never Thought it Would Happen to Me' columns. His mind kept going around in circles until he was mentally exhausted and forced to close his eyes.

It wasn't long until he was the one who was asleep.

L scanned through victims list dispassionately, trying to find some link...something that would break the case wide open and perhaps disprove his own theory of Light as Kira and Misa as Second Kira beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was the first time in his entire life that he could recall wanting to be wrong.

Though, he had to admit, he had personal reasons for wanting to be wrong. The first was they were his friends and who would really want their friends to be merciless mass murderers with a god complex?

The second reason was that he had a 97 percent chance of having intimate relations with Misa, something he was secretly thrilled about. The last time he had sex with anyone had been before he gained notariety as being a detective, before he had been forced to cut himself from the world in order to protect his identity and devote all his brain power to solving case after case as the top three detectives in the world.

That was when he was 19.

He was currently 24.

While he wasn't exactly craving it he was still positive that he had some sort of tension built up in him that sweets or constant vigilance couldn't help relieve. Mmmm, sweets. Misa would be sweet. She would taste like a sugar cube or strawberries or chocolate. Maybe all three? Yes. She would certainly be _sweeter_ then all three of them.

He began to wonder when she was. It getting to be late in the evening and she still hadn't come down to badger Light or (hopefully) ask him out on another date to try and make Light jealous.

Hm. Speaking of Light... L turned his head to look at the boy only to catch him staring. _Again._ L tuned his back to him in order to hide a rare smirk. Light had been staring at him all day. At first he thought it was a result of Misa's plan and that he was plotting some sort of vengeance. Than L had noticed it was more a of a longing stare and realized that maybe Misa's plan had backfired and Light was now jealous of Misa. That thought had warmed L slightly and caused him to wonder when he had become such a desirable object.

Ah! But than L had noticed one other quirk in Lights behavior. He kept looking to the door or the video monitors, possibly waiting for his would-be girlfriend. This seemed at first...it didn't fit in with his reasoning that Light might have an attraction to him. It didn't take long to click, though. He was a detective after all!

Light wanted him and Misa. This realization almost made L dizzy...instead he had just calmly picked up another candy and ate it.

It wasn't a repulsive idea.

It was a great idea.

_Fantastic_ even.

L looked at Light again. The other, once again, averted his gaze with a cough and a blush.

He kept his expression impassive but he was pleased.

'The ball is in your court, Light.' L thought. 'I must admit...I am curious to see how you're going to approach this. Hm. And they say_I'm_ the pervert!'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alrighty. Let me give a quick 'Thank you' to those who have been reviewing and faving this story! It inflates my ego so very much and makes me eager to continue on.**

**I should mention that I love drinking games.**

**I should also mention that I'm one of the few who **_**likes**_** Matsuda. Just some fun facts about me.**

**Again, I don't own Death Note. This is just a bit of fun.**

"A drinking game?" L looked at Matsuda evenly, never giving away his true opinion of the suggestion that the young cop had come forward with.

"Y-yes," Matsuda stuttered, obviously intimidated by those large, unblinking eyes. "Just as a way to relax...Ryuzaki. Chief Yagami and the others have gone home and...well...I _live_ in this building now..." He trailed off, timidly.

"And he's bored." Weddy finished. "Hell. I'm bored! This place is boring all the time."

L looked between the two of them, trying to determine if they were being serious. He had to admit to him, he was bored as well...it seemed for all the work that they had devoted to the case, they were getting no further ahead. This normally wouldn't have bothered him so much but ever since his date with Misa he had been restless, craving something reckless and wild...just like the things he used to do when he was bored in school.

Instead he had gotten _this._ Misa hadn't visited her 'boyfriend' or himself in nearly five days, instead keeping to her room when ever she didn't have a photo shoot. He had a strange feeling they were being avoided. Then there was Light. L was sure he would propose the inevitable threesome long before now...instead the young man seemed to had become a bigger insomniac then the great detective. When he wasn't working he was laying in bed sleeplessly. When ever L tried to approach him on this the boy would blush and shrink away, apparently having worried himself into some sort of timid child.

It left him bewildered, some what terrified, and, ultimately, annoyed at being forced into the previously mentioned two states of mind.

"Uhm...Ryu-Ryuzaki?" Matsuda's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Oh. So he had been staring off into space again for a long a period of time. Perhaps the awkwardness of the situation was having an ill effect on his ability to quickly assess a situation?

"Yes. I'm Matsuda." He paused. A drinking game, huh? That could be used to his advantage. He supposed if Light wasn't going to take the reigns...he would have to. "What kind of drinking game?"

Weddy took over with a smirk. "It's called 'Quilt'. You take a drink and ask a person a question. They have to answer it or drink. If the answer happens to be some thing that either one of us has done, we drink as well. The last person who was asked the question get to ask a question then...but it has to be some how related to the last question without duplicating it. If they break that rule they drink again."

L digested these rules and decided they could lead to some very interesting situations and help break the ice that had formed around Light and Misa. "I see. Have you already purchased alcohol than?"

"Yes!" Matsuda piped up, eagerly...then withered under the detectives gaze again.

L turned to Light and studied him with his unreadable, yet intense, eyes while nibbling his abused thumb.

Lights mind was racing as he stared at the computer screen. He could use this. _He could use this!_ He could get L and Misa drunk. It would be so easy once they were plastered and relaxed! He began to blush under Ryuzaki's gaze. It hit him. The reason he was handcuffed to the odd, yet alluring, young man was because he was suspected of being Kira! What if Ryuzaki expected him to accept the drinking game on the merit that the detective would get drunk and thus be an easier target?

No. Light concluded that eagerly accepting the drinking game, as tempting as it was, would be a bad idea as it would increase the suspicion surrounding him of being Kira.

"I will participate in this game, Matsuda." L stated dryly. "Light will as well."

Light blinked, first in surprise at the voluntary acceptance of Ryuzaki...then in irrational anger as he realized _he_ was being volunteered with out permission.

L picked up a phone in his unusual manner and dialed a number. "Misa. This is Ryuzaki. We are going to play a came in the sitting room, please join us." He hung up with out waiting for a response and then stood, tugging on Lights chain.

Light blinked again. What was going on here?

" A drinking game?!" Misa voiced her surprise and flopped on the couch next to Light. "Oh! Misa hasn't played one of those in a very long time." She blushed. "They always end badly."

Neither Light nor L knew how to take that comment. Was she a light weight and bad drunk?

Well...only time would tell.

Weddy handed out the drinks, starting them off with something sweet and fruity: strawberry daiquiris. L could hardly contain his glee but had a feeling that either Matsuda or Weddy had planned to use the suggestion of his favorite berry in a drink as their next way to bait him if he had refused.

"Okay." Weddy sat down, getting comfortable. "I think the youngest one should go first...Light?"

The teenager blinked and looked at the others expectant faces. He took a deep swig of drink to soothe his somewhat frazzled nerves. If he asked Ryuzaki a question first, would that be to forward? Would it force him to think of Light as Kira? No. Stay calm. "Weddy!" He pointed at her for effect. "What is the most precious thing you have ever stolen?!"

Weddy smiled coyly. "Why, a heart of coarse." She winked. "They're quite easy to steal."

Well, that was a lame answer Light thought. Matsuda seemed depressed and never took a drink. Misa giggled and took a tentative sip of her bottle, an action that almost caused Light to groan or at least clarify that his heart wasn't stolen by her.

After a moment of thought, Ryuzaki took a drink. The rest stared at him. He stared back and cocked his head. "Weddy, it's your turn."

She laughed. "Ryuzaki," she paused to take a drink. "Forgive me if this is too personal but have you ever been in love?"

Another pause as he considered.. "I believe so." He stated. "It's a lot of trouble."

Weddy laughed, took a drink. Matsuda followed suit. Misa giggle and took a drink...Light stared, noted his friends use of the present tense and took a drink himself to soothe the burning sensation in his stomach.

L whipped around to Light, startling him. He drank slowly, teasingly resting his lips on the bottle forcing the younger man to blush. "Light Yagami. Have you ever kissed a person of the same sex before?"

Misa sputtered and gave the detective the harshest look she could muster. Light allowed himself to go slack jawed.

"Hey!" Matsuda interjected while his cheeks turned crimson in color. "That had nothing to do with the last question!"

"Of coarse it did," rebuked L, never taking his eyes off of Light. "The last question held the words 'have' 'you' 'ever' in it. So it did follow a common thread."

Matsuda apparently had no way to dispute this and joined everyone else in staring at Light.

_Okay, okay, okay_. Light took a deep breath. _Everything is okay_. _Just stay calm and answer the question._ "No. I have never kissed another guy." His voice cracked pathetically and he flushed with embarrassment.

No one took a drink. Light noticed. "I'm the only one has never kissed a member of my own sex?" He stared at all of them in shock. "Seriously?!"

Everyone looked away and he was greeted with several mumbled and nervous laughs and Misa saying "Just once for a photo shoot!" L never bothered to answer.

This development made him angry and more determined. He took a drink. "Fine. Its my turn again! Misa..." He hesitated then continued, fueled by his anger. "Would you ever do anything more than just kiss Ryuzaki?"

Misa squeaked, surprised that her boyfriend would ask he such a question and confused as to why he would want to know. She opened her mouth to answer when Light cut her off..

"Answer honestly." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Misa could hardly contain a glare but instead looked at Ryuzaki, noticing all the same nuances she had noticed when she decided to ask him on a date. He was staring at her. She fought back a blush and answered on pure impulse. "Who _wouldn't_ want to do more than kiss him?"

Weddy laughed, a tipsy edge coming into it already and took another drink. Matsuda joined in the laughter and shyly took a drink. Light smirked and drank for himself.

L looked at the group, a blush finding its way to his pale cheeks and again tried to figure out when everyone decided that it would be good fun to fantasize about molesting him. After some deliberation he decided that he felt flattered and took a drink despite the fact he had no way to weigh in on the question.

After this point the game was forgotten and they instead dissolved into chattering about numerous topics, all fueled by the alcohol they continued to consume. Most of the topics tended to turn to the raunchy, sexy side though leading to childish giggles or pointless stories regarding 'that chick/guy from gym class/prep school/the corner store'.

It was around the time that Matsuda and Weddy seemed to be getting a little too friendly underneath the coffee table that it concluded by the chained duo and the tipsy model that they should leave.

Misa hung between Light and L, giggling as they shut the sitting room doors. "You...you guys...should really walk Misa-Misa to her room! 'Snot safe...for a pretty girl like me to walk alone!"

L actually smiled openly at her and teased. "We're inside my building...unless you think Watari is going to attack you with the pastry cart you don't have much to worry about."

They began walking in the direction of Misa's floor anyways.

Light laughed, tripping himself. "Heh! We could watch it on the monitors! Misa running around while being chased by an old man with a cart full of cakes!"

L, try as he might, could not control the childish giggle that escaped him. "Oh! We could tape it! Then add that Benny Hill 'Yakitty Sax' music to it...the kids back home would love it!"

Misa pouted. "That _soooo_ wouldn't be funny. Misa would get frosting all over her!"

A giggle that was strangely perverted escaped L but it was Light who voiced his thoughts. "That would be hot."

"Ew!" Misa said but blushed anyways as her dreams about Ryuzaki and the café table crept into her liquor fogged mind. "Would Ryuzaki lick all the frosting off Misa?"

"Ryuzaki would eat Misa as if she was the tastiest dessert in existence," the dark haired man said with out shame, the alcohol in his system effecting his usual philosophy of 'think then speak'.

They reached Misa's floor and stood there, looking at each other, waiting for _someone_ to say _something_.

A minute passed. No one made a move. Another minute then everyone began talking at once:

"Would Light and Ryuzaki like to come inside and sleep with Misa?"

"Misa, Light we need to get this tension out in order to continue normally."

"All three of us should have sex together. Whew. That wasn't to hard."

The silence started again as they each tried to digest what the other had said.

Then they were all clamoring for the door.

**AN: It'll be 'M' next time...I swear it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks once again for all your reviews and hits and fav's. It makes me feel like I'm made of WIN. **

**Sorry for being late with this. I just started a new job. Go me! **

**BTW, the 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' gag was actually Dragon Ball Z inspired. A cookie for the first person who can tell me the two scenes where it was used!**

**I do not own Death Note.**

Misa could not suppress a pleased squeak of joy as Light swept her up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked her legs playfully and frilly little skirt rode up giving her boyfriend a perfect view of her perfect rear. She blushed, feeling a breeze, but decided she shouldn't really be embarrassed. She had to wear next to nothing for most photo shoots anyways.

"Like what you see?" She manage to say through tipsy giggles.

Light grinned. "Prettiest thing I've seen in weeks...and I've been handcuffed to Ryuzaki!" He joked and gave her firm pat on the butt for effect.

L locked the door before allowing a blush to slip past him. "Misa is much prettier than I, Light. She is even prettier than you."

The younger man allowed himself to scowl in his friends direction before tossing Misa on her bed with all the subtlety of a brick. She laughed and allowed herself to bounce like a child. L stared, biting his thumb with a renewed vigor.

"How do you propose we do this?" L looked at Light only to find him staring at the detective with the most hungry look he had ever seen. He met the look evenly, calmly despite the fact it was igniting something deep in him.

Light never took his eyes from him. "We both get a turn with Misa separately. Then we get a turn with each other. Then, if we have enough energy left, it'll be a free for all."

Despite the alcohol gushing through his system L's logic kicked in. "We have to work in the morning."

Light rolled his eyes. "So? They'll just think we're all on a date...or you and I are researching stuff from your room. Trust me...when they find Matsuda and Weddy downstairs in such a compromising position we will be the least of their concerns."

"Ah. You're right, of coarse. Those drinks must be interfering with my ability to reason." He paused. "We still don't know who will be first though."

Light smirked. "I'm Misa's boyfriend. I'll be going first."

"As logical as that is, I am older and more experienced in these things." He chewed his thumb. "I should be the one to go first."

There was a wicked grin. "We could always fuck each other first."

"Such language Light." He considered. "It may be prudent to do that, actually...while you still have some alcohol in you system to prevent you from tensing to much."

"Uh, excuse me? I'm the one that's going to be on top."

"Have you ever done that before?"

Light flushed. "No but it can't be that hard."

L shook his head. "Experience wins again. I'm not letting any inexperienced hands or other appendages any where near my ass."

"Who's the one being crude now?" Light snarled, angry with development.

"I felt I would dampen the mood if I used a more technical term," he stated in his normal dead pan way.

Light was about to retort when Misa cut him off and brought their attention back to her. "Misa's ready now." She beamed. She was completely nude except for her knee black and white striped socks and sitting suggestively on the bed.

She didn't really care who went first. She had it with the argument, being of the firm belief that stuff like this shouldn't be discussed...it should just _happen._

The two great mind looked at each other...and held out a fist each. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Misa groaned and flopped to he back, her hand covering her eyes. The people who called her childish had _no idea_ what she had to deal with!

She almost jumped when she felt the breath on her lips, startled because she hadn't felt the bed move. She removed her arm from her eyes...and smiled. "Did you use your magical detective powers to win that game of chance?"

The man of many names said nothing, he didn't feel the need to. Instead he took advantage the element of surprise to claim the models mouth as his own. He felt heat surge to his cheeks as he tried to keep it slow, deliberate and calculate...trying not to give too much of himself away in the one kiss. He failed. The kiss soon deepened and he was left exploring every corner of the girls mouth with an eagerness that he hadn't been privy to in a long, long time.

Misa let out a whimper that quickly changed over to a moan. It was then that he started exploring with his hand...touching her naked, soft flesh. His hand settled on her breasts for a moment. He have never considered him self a 'boob-man' but...the way Misa's felt under his palm was thrilling to him. So soft and pliable to his touch. He rubbed his hand in a circular, sweeping motion around one and Misa squirmed. He then narrowed his search and gave and experimental pinch of her nipple...and was pleased when she gasped and made some other fantastic noise.

He smiled and let his mouth descend on her breast, his skillful tongue playing there. Misa thrashed a bit and moaned his alias in a way that made his blood run hot. Her hand was in his hair and he hardly had enough time to register how good it felt when she pulled it before it had found a new home at his back. She began pulling and tugging on his signature sweater, urging it upwards. It was his turn to moan when her well manicured nails ran down the curve of his spine.

"Ryuzaki is wearing to much clothes," Misa teased. "He should take them off so that Misa doesn't feel so alone."

For once, the detective had no come back for that. From somewhere he produced a key and unlocked the cuffs that attached him to the younger man and pulled his shirt off slowly, giving them both a show. He picked up the cuff again...and then reconsidered attaching them to himself...and instead attached his friend to the bed frame.

Lights cheeks were flushed and his eyes dark with some lust yet he managed to look questioningly at the pale vision before him.

"Not even Kira would want to escape from this." Light smiled at this declaration, mainly because Ryuzaki had said it with such a straight face.

L turned back to Misa...then to the clock and frowned. "Misa..." He began to unzip his pants. "I hope you do not mind but we have a lot to fit into one night."

Misa flushed as Ryuzaki discarded his blue jeans and discovered that apparently underwear held the same kind of importance in his wardrobe as socks did...there were none. She stared at his exposed length and was almost startled to see it was normal...which begged the question what she was expecting. Perhaps something as eccentric as the man himself.

She smiled. "Misa understand, Ryuzaki." She began to lie back but he caught her around the shoulders and positioned them so that they were both sitting on the bed, Misa in his lap with her legs around him and him, cross legged in under her.

"This allows for maximum pleasure for both parties." L explained.

Before Misa could even nod in agreement or blush or even giggle...she found herself gasping as with one thrust he penetrated her. Her eyes screwed close and she leaned into his shoulder, kissing and sucking his neck feverishly. He never started slow...he started fast, deep and strong, so different than _anything_ Misa had in the past. Everyone seemed to want to treat her like a doll, something fragile...but she _loved_ it like this. The way his skinny fingers clung to her waistline, the way he panted into her ear but made no other sound, the way she could feel his heat slide in and out and in again with strength and intensity.

L almost moaned. Yes. It had been far to long and he flushed when he realized he hadn't changed with age...he still had no control over his speed. It had always been a problem of his, he was so calm and slow normally that when he got into a passionate situation he could hardly control himself. So many girls (and some guys) had berated him so much on this in the past that he knew it was a problem. He meant to take it slow with Misa, he really did...but she was just so..._tight. _So hot and wet on him. He almost came the instant he entered her but, thankfully, he hadn't had that kind of trouble since he had been in high school.

He was thrilled when she moaned. This turned into ecstacy when she screamed his name, scratching his back wildly and grinding herself into him.

Misa _liked_ his usual style. He couldn't control his low moan at the realization. She liked it. She really liked what he was doing...! His thoughts dissolved as pressure built in him.

Misa felt herself growing tighter, her stomach clenching almost painfully. She was going to come, she knew it. She wanted to say something, anything. Tell him how good it felt, thank him...express herself to him. He was the first guy to ever be rough, the first guy to take her pleasure into consideration, the first guy to act so kindly to her.

It built and then it exploded inside her, rippling through her slender body in waves and crawling out her throat in a strangled cry of pleasure and words she hadn't planned. "Oooooh! I love you Ryuzaki!"

Under normal circumstances he would have frozen in spot, he would have considered some evil, Second Kira plot hidden behind those words...but given the situation the worlds filled and give him ammunition. He came, full force, inside of her and crushed his pale lips to her cherry ones and the moaned out their after shocks together. "I love you Misa...I love you!" He panted out before his mind could stifle such impulses.

Te collapsed on the bed together, sweating and panting. He held her and she snuggled close to him. Soon their breathing evened and realization set in...one of them was about to speak, to do damage control when a ragged breath alerted them they were not, in fact, alone.

Light looked at them both and smiled. His face was flushed and his uncuffed hand was occupied with moving in slick, slow movement along the length of his erection.

"Could-could you two please talk about _that_ later?" He said, at the edge of his patience. "It's my turn now."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow. Sorry for the delay. I have crazy things going on in my life right now.**

**I heard the phrase 'cake killer' in reference to L in several fics. I can't help to wonder which one originated it.**

**I do not own Death Note. Now on to your not-so-regularly scheduled **_**porn.**_

**By the way, I didn't read this over...if there are jarring mistakes in spelling or anything like that, let me know, k?**

If Misa's cheeks could turn a brighter shade of red they would. She was still aroused but that wasn't what caused her body to will another blush to the service. It was the look her aloof Light and the cake killing Ryuzaki were giving each other. Lights words had some impact on the detective, apparently, as he was now blessing the teen with an all out glare.

"I mean it," Light said cooly, despite the pleasurable feeling of him stroking himself. "Move Ryuzaki. It's my turn with her."

L, completely naked, reverted to sitting in his typical fashion. "She said she loves me, Light. What if she does not wish to proceed with you?" He paused, chewing his thumb. "What if I am feeling selfish?"

Misa stifled a groan. She did declare some sort of love to him, this was true. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him...and perhaps she was learning to take comfort in those wide, panda bear eyes. Perhaps he heart fluttered a little when he addressed her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was in love with him.

The problem was she loved Light as well. A sadistic part of her loved the endless pursuit of him, the control he could exert on her, loved how he could be cruel yet respectful at the same time. She frowned. Perhaps she was a bit of a freak.

Scratch that: she was a freak. Only a freak would agree to have a threesome with what could be the two greatest minds on earth.

Light and Ryuzaki were sniping at each other in way from their respected corners of the bed. One trying to out smart the other. Both arguing over her.

She had a choice in this, she realized.

L blinked as the sex mussed gothic Lolita placed a hand on his knee, quelling a frustrated shaking that he had not been aware of. "Misa...," He began.

Misa smiled comfortingly at him. "Ryuzaki, it's only fair that Light gets a turn now."

She registered a sudden stiffness in his demeanor and a flicker in those infinite eyes. She leaned in close to him and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Misa loves Ryuzaki," he relaxed a tiny bit, "but she needs to be with Light to...she-_I_ needs to figure this out."

L regarded her, his heart beating hard in chest and some part of his mind wondered if he was going to have a heart attack..if Kira's way of killing somehow involved a combination of frustration and possible heart break. He knew both theories were, in a word, _bunk_ but this had been an emotional night thus far and his logical side was still playing catch up.

He couldn't find the words to say, so instead he just nodded and crawled away from the blonde. He found a comfortable corner of the bed to huddle in and resisted a childish urge to hug himself. He would force himself to watch, he resolved.

Light wasted no time in filling the void left by the great detective. He crawled in close to Misa so that he could feel her warmth.

Misa wanted to say something to break the tense mood that had fallen in the room but the moment she opened her mouth she found words replaced with Lights breath and her tongue battling with his. She made a noise of surprise that quickly turned into a needy moan as her eyes rolled back in her head. His hands explored every inch of her flesh, groping probing her breasts and most sensitive parts.

Light was eager for her. As annoying as the girl was he still wanted her...and this want had doubled with the show that Ryuzaki had elicited from her curvaceous body. He wanted to make her moan and gasp and breathe in the same way...except _better_. He was feeling competitive suddenly. He wanted to out do Ryuzaki-no!-_L_.

The young man smirked at his own thoughts. No doubt, if the other man had heard them, it would have risen his Kira percentage to five trillion percent or something. For some reason he found that hilarious.

He began kissing lower, down her neck, across her nipples, down the flat of her stomach that was rising and falling quickly under he persistent panting. He let his tongue explore her navel for a quick second, a hint that drew a particularly heavy moan from his partner...then he got to eager. He dove into lower regions, ignoring the gasp and squeal above him.

He could taste her. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't..repulsive either. There was something else to...yes. This something was sweet and thick. Ryuzaki...this was how he tasted, he was sure. He trembled as a wave of heat washed over him a pooled in between his legs, forcing him to involuntarily buck his hips into the mattress. He forced himself to look at the man while he continued to lick and suck on his girlfriend.

He was sat like a gargoyle, watching, those eyes never moving. Light wondered if maybe he was taking notes on what he should do next time. Maybe he was wondering if Misa tasted as sweet as she looked. Light with held a lust driven giggle. Perhaps he should follow mothers advice and _share._

Light stopped and Misa thrashed at the bed, hardly able to contain her disappointment. He made his way up the bed and met her lips, sharing her taste with him. She whimpered against him. He then made and unexpected move...towards his chain mate.

L's eyes grew impossibly wide and, at first, he made to back away but the younger one pulled the chain, forcing him inwards. Their lips collided and for a moment panic over swept him but it was quickly over thrown by lust. He tasted Lights lips...they weren't sweet but they were pleasing to him. He was to into the kiss to suppress the noise he made when Lights mouth opened to him and let his tongue inside...he could taste Misa...he was sure that was what he was tasting, and he knew that he was tasting _himself_ as well.

He was shocked to find that wasn't as repulsive to him as he believed it should have been.

Light broke the kiss and, without a word, went back to the writhing model...and plunged himself into her. She gasped in delight as he started moving inside her slowly...

Perhaps to slow. He stayed that pace. Pulling out slow...forcing himself back in hard. It felt good, sure, it felt _great_ to have the object of her affections ploughing himself into her. She just wished he would be faster or at least put a little bit more power into each inward thrust. Like Ryuzaki did...

The ditz in her almost voiced this belittling opinion but instead she bit her lip and focused on the slow waves of pleasure that lapped over her...and exchanged a meaningful look with the sleep deprived detective.

He stared back at her, watching Light from peripheral vision. He didn't bother to contain a smirk as he perceived a glimmer of boredom in his lovers eyes. His ego had inflated greatly...

...and it damn well near swelled big enough that it could explode when Light let out a strangled cry and shuddered, releasing himself in his 'girlfriend'. L nearly laughed as the boy collapsed on her and Misa's eyes grew wide, realizing he was _already done._

Light buried his face in the comforter and her cursed softly. He had fucked up. He had gotten too excited watching Misa and Ryuzaki before and his touching of himself had driven him closer to the brink then he had wanted to admit. He could feel Misa staring at him...and no doubt that sexy _bastard_ was laughing to himself.

He cleared his throat and met Misa's eyes. For a moment no words came out...then he managed to sputter. "I'll make it up to you."

Misa didn't answer, instead it _his_ voice did. "I am no longer looking forward to my experience with Light. I may need longer than five minutes of awkward thrusting to, how should I say, 'get off.'"

L was promptly knocked from his signature crouch to his back by a flying pillow and Light was sitting on chest. He stared up at him, waiting for some biting remark.

Instead all he got was a coy smile. "Then, perhaps, Ryuzaki will be on top than?"


End file.
